Glass blocks are widely used in modern architecture and in the construction industry for building structures such as walls, partitions and shower walls. In addition to the regular rectangular shape, glass blocks can have various shapes including 90-degree, 45-degree, and radius (i.e. curved). The various shapes of glass blocks allow for a glass block wall to have hundreds of potential configurations. Glass blocks commonly have peripheral flanges extending outwardly from each side on the front and back surfaces.
The curb of a glass block wall may be defined as the template or base for the first horizontal row of glass blocks. As glass blocks cannot be cut to fit a particular design and very little adjustment to the joint can be made once construction of the glass block wall has begun, it is essential to correctly lay out the curb. However, it is often difficult for an unskilled laborer to accurately lay out the design of a glass block wall such that the joint size is even and the angles between the blocks are correct.
As a consequence, there is a need for a system, which enables various designs for a glass block wall to be easily laid out. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system of curb components, which can be used to accurately lay out positions of glass blocks and can be a template for construction.